1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to methods and compositions for retarding the movement of ants, wasps and/or termites to a specific locus by use of a repellent. Specifically, in this invention, ants, wasps and/or termites are retarded from moving to a specific site by use of farnesol or related compounds. In one embodiment, farnesol or a related compound is impregnated into a compatible matrix and the resulting matrix is used as a repellent barrier to retard the movement of ants, wasps, and/or termites to a specific locus.
2. References
The following references are cited in this application as superscript letters at the relevant portion of the application:
A Holldobler, B., et al., "Communication in Social Hymenoptera" in "How Animals Communicate", Sebeok, Editor, Indiana University Press, Bloomington, Ind., pp. 418-471 (1977) PA0 B Butenandt, et al., Ueber Einen Duftstoff Aus Der Mandibeldruese der Blattschneiderameise Atta sexdens Rubropilosa, Forel. Arch. Anat. Microscop. Morph. Exp., 48:13-19 (1959) PA0 C Blum, et al., "Alkanes and Terpenes in the Mandibular Glands of Atta species", Comp. Biochem. Physiol., 26:291-299 (1968) PA0 D Schildknecht, H., "Chemical Ecology--a Chapter of Modern Natural Products Chemistry", Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Eng., 151:214-222 (1976) PA0 E Lloyd, et al., "Chemistry of Mandibular and Dufour's Gland Secretions of Ants in Genus Myrmecocystus", J. Chem. Ecol., 15:2589-2599 (1989) PA0 F Honda, "Defensive Potential of Components of the Larval Osmeterial Secretion of Papilionid Caterpillars Against Ants", Physiol. Entomol., 8:173-179 (1983) PA0 G Scheffrahn, et al., "4,11-Epoxy-cis-Eudesmane, Soldier Cephalic Secretion of the Nearctic Desert Termite, Amitermes minimus Light (Termitidae: Termitinae), Experienta, 40:1136-1137 (1984) PA0 H Post, et al., "Colony Defense Against Ants by Polistes Fuscatus (Hymenoptera:Vespidae) in Wisconsin", J. Kans. Entomol. Soc., 54:599-615 (1981) PA0 I Post, et al., "Identification of Ant Repellent Allomone Produced by Social Wasp Polistes Fuscatus (Hymenoptera:Vespidae)", J. Chem. Ecol., 10:1799-1807 (1984) PA0 J Henderson, et al., "Response of Aphid-Tending Ants to a Repellent Produced by Wasps (Hymenoptera:Formicidae, Vespidae), Ann. Entomol. Soc. Am., 82:515-519 (1989) PA0 K Kistner, et al., "Alarm Pheromone of Lasius (Dendrolasius) Spathepus (Hymenoptera:Formicidae) and its Possible Mimicry by Two Species of Pella (Coleoptera:Staphylinidae)", Ann. Entomol. Soc. Amer., 64:589-594 (1971) PA0 L Huth, et al., "Defense Chemicals from Abdominal Glands of Thirteen Rove Beetle Species of the Subtribe Staphylina (Coleoptera:Staphylinidae:Staphylininae)", J. Chem. Ecol., 16:2691-2711 (1990) PA0 M Maschwitz, "Gefahrenalarmstoffe and Gefahrenalarmierung Bei Sozialen Hymenoptera", Z. Vergl. Physiol., 47:569-655 (1964) PA0 N Scheffrahn et al., "Defensive Ecology of Forelius Foetidus and its Chemosystematic Relationship to F. (=Iridomyrmex) pruinosus (Hymenoptera:Formicidae:Dolichoderinae)", Environ. Entomol., 13:1502-1506 (1984) PA0 O Key, et al., "Effects of Gaster Extract Trail Concentration on Trail Following Behavior in the Argentine Ant, Iridomyrmex humilis", J. Insect Physiol., 27:363-370 (1981) PA0 P Das, et al., "Non-Repellency of Two Insect Growth Regulators With Juvenile Hormone Activity to Blattella Germanica", Entomol. Exp. Appl., 20(2):195-198 (1976) PA0 Q Stirrup-M.TM. available from Fermone Inc., Glendale, Ariz. PA0 R Corey, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 92:6637 et seq. (1970)
All publications mentioned in this specification are indicative of the level of skill of those skilled in the art to which this invention pertains. All publications are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety to the same extent as if each individual publication was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference in its entirety.